This invention relates to a portable solar heat tube and more particularly to an inflatable portable solar heat tube which may be rolled for storage or transportation.
Inflatable solar heat tubes have been previously proposed but most of them are attached to large rigid rectangular frames or are tubular configurations which are difficult to erect, inflexible and inefficient.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a portable solar heat tube.
A further object of the invention is to provide an inflatable portable solar heat tube.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a portable solar heat tube having improved efficiency.
A stiff further object of the invention is to provide a portable solar heat tube which is easily erected.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a solar heat tube which may be rolled up for storage or for transportation purposes.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a portable solar heat tube including means for preventing the escape of heat collected therein.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a portable solar heat tube which is versatile.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a portable solar heat tube which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to one skilled in the art.